


Checkmate

by Reichie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichie/pseuds/Reichie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king was caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Moriarty thought himself as the player of the chess board of human life, of The Game.

He controls the main piece on the board and he was the main offense. He had the defense and the bullet; he manipulate pieces for results. And now, he finally found an opponent. The marvelous and brilliant Sherlock Holmes.

Oh, how utterly uplifted he was. Finally, he will not be as bored as before. It will be fun, he thought.

However, his playmate, with all his genius and cold, beautiful detachment has one glaring weakness that he protects.

That is the broken ex-army doctor by the name of John Hamish Watson. The puny and disgusting human, he found out, was Sherlock's king. The piece that he would sacrifice rooks and knights to protect.

He cringed at the knowledge. After his waiting, he won't allow such imbecilic fault to unfairly tip the game to his favor. He wants to play with Sherlock head on, battling him with all he got.

And so he planned.

He thought and thought of ways that could rid his archenemy of the disadvantage. Nights and days of surveillance of the two waiting for an inspiration to hit and then he stumbled upon the conversation of the undeserving DI Inspector and Sherlock about the case of 'The Blind Banker', as the doctor titled it on his blog. The DI was apparently backing John's side of the argument with Sherlock that early evening about leaving John out of the confrontations and opting to head out on his own.

Then suddenly he got it. He danced around his room with glee. It was so simple! All he has to do is move the pieces in right order and let Sherlock's - he gagged - flourishing humanity play its role.

Days after his dramatic introduction with his rival, the result finally happened. The balance started to finally righted itself and there is only one more step to take.

Humming a tune, he glanced at the rearview mirror and chuckled when John Watson's eyes, full of fury and contempt, met his. Oh, sweet heavens. He wants to crack up so badly.

But that can all wait.

As soon as he stopped the car, he was in way too good a mood and also way too excited that he insisted to take over the menial task of driving, his minions consequently removed Watson from the car. The doctor was still struggling, how funny!

After he combed his hair on the mirror of the car, he skipped merrily towards the old chap bounded and kneeling near the cliff, held still and tightly by two ex-member of military. How he loved the flash of familiarity on Watson's face when he recognized an old ally and patient. But even that is only the third best on what happened and what will happen today.

The second best is the knowledge that one of the two men was a worm planted by Mycroft, Sherlock's brother who controls the government.

_Lovely!_

But he was dawdling now. He refused to wait more. So, with John's gun in his dominant hand and a camcorder on the other, filming the last few minutes of John's life. He giggled at the mask of calm for a second then -

**BANG!**

Just. Like. That.

And Dr. John Hamish Watson was no more.

He cackled and laugh as he zoomed in the recorder and kicked the still spazzing corpse over the cliff.

How ironic! But he will forgave Sherlock for this bout of stupidity. To not notice the obvious script.

Just as he left John outside the apartment to peruse the inside to ensure his partner's safety, allowing John to do an imitation of Sherlock that gave the dumb pawn of his the push to kidnap the wrong man. And here they are now - with no Sherlock Holmes around because he thought that John would be safe if he was not around, actually believing for a second that Moriarty - HIM! - would be convinced that he died and uncharacteristically stupidly leaving his king open and vulnerable just like that.

Now, now, right now is the best thing that happened today. As he swiveled the cam towards him, as he laughed loudly, knowing that he one-upped the extraordinary Sherlock Holmes, he delivered the statement he hopes that the man would understand as a code for the challenge of a new game:

"Checkmate, Sherlock Holmes!"

Oh, how fun this game is! He would like another one.

_Soon._


End file.
